As pipes became more costly and expensive, pipe repair and assembling of pipes becomes a more important job that requires more efficiency.
In gas and oil wells, deteriorating well casings often require repairing and insertion of new pipes to prolong the productive life of the well. Hydraulic swages like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,224 and 3,555,831 have radial acting deforming tips that are used to repair casings or interconnect pipes which are greater than 7 inches (17.78 cm) in diameter. The problem now is that of repairing small pipes, i.e. pipes or tubes of less than 7 inches. The disclosed swages are 31/2 inches (8.89 cm) in diameter for repairing and for connecting small pipes. Two typical small coaxial pipes or tubes to be connected have their abutting ends positioned internally of a third short tube therearound, FIG. 1. The invention is used here for connecting one of the abutting tube ends to an end of the third short tube telescoping positioned therearound. Then the invention is used again in connecting the other abutting tube end to the other end of the short tube telescopically positioned therearound.